


Secret

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood up, grabbing at his pants, prepared to leave and give them some privacy when he heard an all too familiar “Ah fuck!” From one of the people. He sat back down immediately, face pressed to the crack of stall and confirmed with his eyes that yes, Michael Jones was in fact making out with some random dude right now, in the bathroom of a bar. There was no way he could leave without getting recognized, and that was a conversation he didn’t even want to think about. So he sat there, pants at his knees and face at the crack, watching as his heart started to race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

It was no secret to the roosterteeth office that Michael was bisexual. The man didn’t give a shit about hiding who he was into, and if anyone had a problem with it he’d happily pummel them until they saw things his way.

It also wasn’t a surprise when Gavin admitted that he was bisexual too. Geoff had hinted at it here and there accidentally during conversation, and the Brit confirmed it once after a podcast had mentioned the topic. He wasn’t nearly as aggressive as Michael was about it though, and made a tendency to downplay it, still a bit insecure over it. 

So it really shouldn’t have been a surprise for Gavin when he decided to check out a new bar and found Michael getting chatted up by a guy. Yet the sight made Gavin’s heart leap into his throat just watching. Michael was playing it cool, as some jockish sort of dude leaned in close, talking to him as he motioned for the bartender to get them both drinks.

Gavin walked over to the opposite side of the bar, strategically placing himself in a spot where he could see the two but hopefully wouldn’t be caught. He ordered something he could barely recall asking for, eyes not leaving Michael for a second.

He sipped his drink silently, watching as two chatted and flirted openly. They seemed pretty into each other now, and walked away from the bar, presumably to dance. Gavin grumbled something under his breath, finishing his drink and storming away from the bar too. He ended up at the bathroom, it was empty and quiet, the muted sounds of music barely heard. Out of habit he went to the far stall and got in, only realizing after he pulled his pants down that he hadn’t needed to pee at all. “What the bloody hell am I-” his sentence was stopped short when the bathroom door opened with a bang, the familiar sounds of rustling clothes and soft smacking of lips leading him to believe it was a couple who just entered.

He stood up, grabbing at his pants, prepared to leave and give them some privacy when he heard an all too familiar “Ah fuck!” From one of the people. He sat back down immediately, face pressed to the crack of stall and confirmed with his eyes that yes, Michael Jones was in fact making out with some random dude right now, in the bathroom of a bar. There was no way he could leave without getting recognized, and that was a conversation he didn’t even want to think about. So he sat there, pants at his knees and face at the crack, watching as his heart started to race.

“What happened to that cold personality you had a moment ago?” The stranger asked with a chuckle, kissing at Michael’s neck. The curly-haired man was pressed against the wall in front of Gavin’s stall, hands clutching at hair and shirt, legs spread as the stranger’s knee rested between. “Is that a fucking problem?” Michael asked between little moans and gasps.

“Not at all.” Replied the stranger, who at the moment was snaking a hand up Michael’s shirt to tweak a nipple, receiving a hiss of appreciation for it. Michael grinned, pulling at the mans hair so they would be face to face. “Good. Because I really wanna get fucked tonight.” Michael murmured, just loud enough that Gavin barely heard it from his stall. The Brit strained himself not to make a noise at that response, images of Michael bottoming flooding his head. His cock twitched, and he inwardly begged it to not wake up because he didn't want to go to that level, though it was steadily approaching in his mind.  
The beefy stranger chuckled, pulling away from the assault on Michael's neck to look at the man. "I can definitely help with that." he said with a smirk, catching the other man's lips in another heated kiss. Gavin was wide-eyed, frozen in place, watching as the two made out like teenagers, pawing at each other as they went. "God, you're so hot. I could fuck you right here, right now." the stranger groaned as Michael groped him where Gavin couldn't see. The auburn-haired man smiled coyly. "Then fucking do it."

"You serious?"

"Fuck yeah I am. You got a rubber, we're good to go. Let's get fuckin grimy in here."

The stranger laughed, both men sporting grins and tents in their pants as they separated. Gavin was trying his damndest to send a telepathic message to Michael that no, he really shouldn't fuck this stranger in the bathroom of a bar, no no no, he should go home and go to bed because clearly he wasn't thinking right. Unfortunately Gavin was no telepath, no message was sent. Michael locked the door, the stranger coming up behind him and pressing him into it. "You feel that? I'm already ready for you, baby." the low rumble of the stranger's voice seemed to echo in the quietness of the bathroom, the soft shuddering breath Michael exhaled doing the same. 

The stranger led Michael back to the spot they were before away from the door, inadvertently giving Gavin the perfect view. He kissed him again, before slowly making his way down. The stranger got on his knees in front of Michael, tugging his zipper down and pushing his pants and boxers to the floor. The curly-haired man leaned against the wall, cheeks a deep pink, hands balled into his own shirt as he nervously awaited the next move. The stranger admired Michael's cock, giving it a loving tug as he got the feel for it, before slowly beginning to pump the half-hard member. He pulled the man's legs farther apart, taking one of his own fingers in his mouth and sucking it before pressing it at Michael's entrance, slowly sinking into the tight heat. 

Michael hissed, knuckles white as he clings to fistfuls of his own shirt, toes curling in his sneakers as the stranger pushed his finger in fully. Gavin's cock was half-awake now, and the Brit was having trouble keeping himself from touching it, eyes wandering from Michael's face to his cock, a shiver going down his spine as he thinks that yes, this is seriously happening. He is about to watch Michael get fucked, and his pathetic ass is gonna sit here and wank. In no possible circumstance ever could he imagine himself stopping this, so he would just have to give up and enjoy the show.

Michael was getting properly finger-fucked now, two fingers pumping in and out of him, the stranger happy to make sure he was stretched. A hand was grasping at the man's black hair now, the Jersey man biting his lip and holding back moans and gasps as the stranger picked up his pace. He pumped his cock in time with his finger thrusts inside, and after a few more Michael whimpered out "Enough, fuck me now, oh god, fuck me already." 

The stranger obliged. He stood up, undoing his pants and letting them fall to his knees. "Baby, c'mere." Michael was turned to have his back to the opposite wall, Gavin now having a side view. The black-haired man pulled a condom out of his wallet, ripping it open and pulling it over his rigid cock. Gavin had a hand firmly around his own cock, feeling it ache and pulse under his palm as he forced himself to wait until they began. The stranger picked Michael up somewhat, making the man lose his pants as his legs wrapped around the muscled abdomen, helping the stranger get a better position. 

A hand went under, guiding his cock until he was pressing against Michael's entrance. He pushed in slowly, both men hissing at the intensity. Gavin licked his lips, slowly starting to tug on his cock, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. After a minute of stillness, the stranger started to move, pulling out before pushing back in, repeating the motion and slowly picking up speed. Gavin tugged in time, picturing himself in the black-haired man's place, fucking Michael up the wall. He could clearly picture the curly-haired man clinging to him, whimpering his name as he pushed inside.

The only name Michael was whimpering was the stranger's, Gavin couldn't make it out but that didn't matter. The stranger was picking up speed rapidly now, both of them having grown accustomed to the feeling now. He got rougher, and harder, pressing Michael into the wall as he pounded in and out of him, making the man cry out loudly and unabashedly, his hands clawing at the stranger's back and tangling in his hair.

Gavin gave his cock the same harshness, pumping it rough and quick, desperately trying to keep in time and continue his fantasy. Michael's cries filled the room, short quick bursts of pleasured noise as the stranger continues to fuck him into the wall. It gets quicker and more frantic quickly, Gavin silently praying to be able to keep going until it's done. He doesn't have to wait much longer, a particularly loud cry of the word fuck signals Michael's release, and Gavin comes on the stall door, eyes glazed over as he pictures the man's face until he's finished. The stranger is done soon after, gently setting Michael down and disposing of the condom when it's all over. 

The auburn-haired man trembled as he pulled his pants back up, fingers shaking as he pulled the zip. The stranger smiled at him, giving him one last kiss and slipping a paper with his number in his pocket before leaving first. Michael sighed happily, washing up a bit at the sink before leaving too. Gavin sat in the stall, staring down at the mess he made, cheeks flushed red. He chastised himself repeatedly as he cleaned up what he could with toilet paper, waiting a few minutes to be safe before leaving the stall to wash up. 

Michael was standing at the sinks, smirking. "M-Michael! I-I, It-" Gavin looked petrified, stumbling over his words as the older man came closer, backing him up into the wall. "You think I didn't notice your stupid fucking face the moment you came into the bar?" he leaned in, whispering in the Brit's ear. "I just gave you a show, and it seems like you enjoyed yourself." his smirk widened to a grin. "I guess until you're man enough to take the step next time, this'll be our little secret." Michael moved in and gave him a harsh, quick kiss before leaving.

Gavin was frozen in place, mind muddled with overthinking, stilled with shock. Slowly, he moved to the sink and washed his hands, before leaving the bar, walking aimlessly. Next time he wouldn't hide like a coward. He'd take Michael for himself, pound him into the wall and make him cry his name. Definitely. Next time.


End file.
